A Father's Wish
by sporkoflife
Summary: It's Draco's 16th birthday, but Lucius has a little more than a normal present planned for him.


NOTE: This ff features rape and incest, if either of these topics bother you then do not read this!   
  
Disclaimer: Don't own any of these characters, and I'm not JK Rowling.  
  
Draco Malfoy sat quietly in his room, watching his clock tick away the seconds until he was officially 16. He couldn't remember the last time he had done this; he couldn't even remember the last time he'd looked at his clock. But today, he just couldn't sleep, and he couldn't think of anything better to do in the time that he was awake. He'd heard Lucius go to his room a few hours before, on his own, which was very unusual for him. Either he was with Narcissa, or with some girls he'd got for the night, the majority of them younger than even Draco was. It was generally the second option. Narcissa wasn't home often anymore; Draco assumed that she had found someone else. Whatever it was, Lucius knew, and he didn't seem too bothered. Just like Narcissa knew about his girls, even when she had just been going away for one day a month he would get them, and she knew about it. She wasn't at all bothered though.  
  
But anyway, his thoughts were rapidly going away from the point. Just because Lucius had gone to his room a few hours before, didn't mean he wasn't prowling around. Draco had learnt from experience that Lucius could move very quietly when he wanted to. Many a time when he was younger, Draco had left his bedroom after hours to go to the bathroom, or just to walk around, and every single time, Lucius had been waiting for him. It was like he knew exactly where Draco was going to be. Draco had never managed to walk off without his father catching up with him, and every time he severely regretted ever leaving his room. Lucius was not a mild punisher; he did not believe in simply grounding his son, he was a firm supporter of more direct punishments. Which basically meant, hurting Draco in any way possible. Whether it was just a hard smack around the face, a sudden scratch of his long fingernails down his back, a hard kick, or anything else. They were the general punishments. Draco could still remember the last time he had ever tried to leave his room. He had been about 13 or 14, and had left to go to the bathroom. Just as he left, Lucius had been waiting behind the door, and he had smashed Draco hard over the head with a very heavy bottle, still full of the alcohol that it had come with. He could still remember the shrieks of Narcissa as he had been taken to hospital, blood pouring down his face from all angles, pieces of glass stuck deeply inside his skull, and a dazed expression fixed on his face. Yes, that had definitley been the worst punishment Draco had ever had from Lucius, and that had stopped him from ever leaving his room late at night again. Before that time, Lucius had freely struck Draco whenever he did anything remotely wrong, "Bringing down the rules," is what he called it, but ever since that incident, the punches had reduced; Draco assumed that his mother had had a talking to him about it.   
  
Draco's clock bleeped loudly, pulling him out of his thoughts. 12:00. Jumping up quickly to switch off the alarm before it awoke his father, Draco wondered briefly why he had set it to go off at all. Afterall, 16 was hardly going to be any different to when he was 15. He didn't know why people bothered with birthdays. They were just a waste of time, and a reason to make people buy you presents; and in general, a reason to fall out with people who didn't bother with buying you any.  
  
As he made his way back to his bed, Draco glanced nervously at his door. Lying down blankly wasn't getting him to sleep. He needed to go to the bathroom, where they kept the tablets. He had never seen any sleeping tablets, but then he had never really looked. His father seemed to buy a lot of tablets all the same, so he was sure they had something that worked for it. But then, Draco thought, most of the tablets seemed to just be mindless fun for Lucius. He'd seen his dad with drugs of course, but he had grown tired of them and thrown them all away. (Though the fact that Narcissa had once caught him trying to bribe Draco to take them probably brought that decision on as well) He often tried taking the legal tablets, and mixing them together to see the effect - he seemed to find it a lot of fun, and it wasn't Draco's business to complain about that.   
  
Draco got to his feet, and had just reached his door when he hestitated. "Oh, grow up Draco." He muttered to himself. "You're 16 now, he can't do anything to you anymore." But all the same, he paused for a moment, before giving up and opening his door.   
  
As soon as he had stepped outside his door, squinting to see the bathroom in the darkness, someone grabbed him from behind and threw him onto the hallway floor. The person knealt down beside him, hands placed firmly against his back to stop him from getting back up, and leant down close to his face. Struggling hard, Draco tried to pull away, or at least to see who the person was, but even he could have looked up, it was too dark to see.  
  
"Now, now, Draco, this would be a lot easier if you just calmed down." A voice whispered into his ear, breathing hot breath over his face.   
  
"Dad, look, I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't be out, but I -"  
  
"Sssshhhh, Draco, it's OK." Lucius told him, pressing a finger against his son's lips. "You're not in trouble."  
  
"Then, can I - "  
  
"Sssshhhh!" Lucius repeated, again placing his finger against his lips. "All I ask of you is that you stay calm and remain quiet...for now." There was something about how gentle Lucius' voice was that Draco didn't trust. Even in a good mood, Lucius' voice always remained somewhat evil or amused.   
  
"OK." Draco murmered. It wasn't a good idea to anger his father, especially not when he was in the weaker posistion like he was now.  
  
"Good boy, Draco, good boy." Lucius whispered. Draco flinched slightly as his father's breath touched his face. He didn't like people being too close to him, and he had the suspician that Lucius was moving closer. "How about we move into your room, and have a little talk now?" That was the last thing Draco wanted, but he wasn't about to argue.   
  
"OK." He said weakly.   
  
"Good boy." Lucius repeated. His voice still remained gentle, but his actions did not. He roughly dug his hand aroud the back of Draco's T-Shirt, and twisted it tightly around his neck, digging his nails into his son's back at the same time. He pulled it upwards, and Draco instantly collapsed halfway through his attempt to get up, coughing violently. "If you're not going to get up, of course it's going to hurt." Lucius hissed, pulling him up even harder.   
  
"Dad..." Draco rasped, his throat burning, and unable to stop coughing.  
  
"Come on, get up!" Lucius demanded, releasing his grip. Draco quickly got to his feet, still finding it hard to breathe properly. He obediantly followed Lucius into his room; though even if he had tried to argue, Lucius' hand was still fixed tight around his shirt. "Go and sit on your bed!" Lucius instructed, turning on Draco's table lamp, and fiddling around with his wand. Draco had the idea that his father had just magically locked the door, but he couldn't think why.  
  
"Dad?" He asked curiously. Lucius ignored him for a moment, his eyes fixed on Draco's clock instead. Draco followed his gaze, but couldn't work out why his father was watching it.  
  
"Well, come on then, take your clothes off." Lucius instructed. Draco's mouth fell open.  
  
"Um, what?" He asked.  
  
"You heard me. Take off your clothes." Draco gaped at him for a moment.  
  
"But why?" He asked. Lucius laughed.  
  
"Don't be stupid. You're 16 now, there are certain things that can be done with you...or, if needs be, to you." As Lucius was talking, Draco's eyes drifted towards the door, and then back at his father. Lucius laughed. "Yes, the door's locked, there's no point in trying to escape. I'm going to do what I came here for, whether I need to use force or not." Draco watched him fearfully.  
  
"When mother comes back..." He began, hopefully, but Lucius' laughter cut him off again.  
  
"She won't be coming back tonight, Draco. And even if she does, the doors are all locked." Draco stared at him, feeling more fear towards him than he had ever had before. This had obviously been very carefully planned out, and by the looks of things, Lucius was planning on doing this whether Draco had left his room or not. He had always been scared of Lucius, but then, wasn't everybody? His views on life were slightly different to the views others had, as were his wishes. And if there was something that he wanted, he was damn well going to get it. And judging by the way he was looking at Draco, and judging by his demands, what Lucius wanted, was Draco.  
  
"There's no need to be scared, Draco, I won't hurt you unless I need to." Lucius told him; clearly he had seen the fear on Draco's face, but greatly misinterprated it. "If you struggle, then of course it's going to hurt, but I'll be extra gentle, just for you." He said, as he pushed Draco back against the bed and lay next to him, running his fingers through his son's blond hair. "I'd never hurt you unless I had to." He whispered. "You know I love you. And you're just too beautiful for me to ever hurt you." That wasn't quite the way Draco saw it. The memory of him with the remains of the glass bottle jammed into his skull was far from forgotten.  
  
"Dad, what if I don't want to?"   
  
"Then I will just have to force you too, won't I?" Lucius said, chuckling slightly. "But I'm sure we won't need to worry about that. Now take off your clothes." When Draco made no attempt at moving, he sighed loudly and said, "Look, I can face the wall if you want to, though there's really no point. Now do as you're told!" Draco sat up, but still did not remove any of his clothing. "Look, Draco, if you don't hurry up and do this I will not hestitate to put you under...say...an unforgivable curse." He snarled. As Draco immediatley began to stumble with his shirt buttons, he wondered briefly which one Lucius would have used on him. He wouldn't have put it past him to use avada kedavra - He'd seen Lucius do it to people before when he didn't get his way, for even the simplest of things. Being his son wouldn't make any difference at all.   
  
As he was pulling off his clothes, Lucius kept his promise of not looking, and stared at the wall opposite instead, humming a tune to himself and swaying backwards and forwards. Draco guessed he was either high or drunk, but that was typical Lucius behaviour even when he wasn't. It took him a while to get undressed, both because he didn't want to do so at all, and because his hands were shaking violently.   
  
"Are you done yet?" Lucius asked him. Draco finished quickly, and crossed his legs so he was covered up as much as possible.   
  
"Yeah," Draco stammered, staring forcefully at the bit of duvet in front of him. He couldn't look up at his dad; he couldn't believe what was happening to him. How could his dad look at him like that? How could he not feel just the slightest bit ashamed? And was this just Lucius' idea of a joke? He knew Lucius found some very odd things amusing, but surely he wouldn't go this far.  
  
"Good boy." Lucius said, his gentle voice back. He turned to look at his son, starting from his feet, all the way to the tip of his hair, breathing heavily the entire time. "You're even more beautiful than I thought." He told him. Draco nodded weakly, not knowing what else to do. Lucius quickly moved behind his son, pulling him closer towards him in what would noramally be classed as a hug. He wrapped his arms around Draco's waist; he kept one there, but began to slowly raise his hand, tickling Draco softly with his long fingernails. Despite how desperate Draco was to remain silent, he couldn't help but let out a slight gasp as Lucius' hand slowly rose up his body. "That's good, Draco," Lucius whispered in his ear, chuckling slightly. "Push your head back against my shoulder now, and you'll like it even more." Draco did as he was told, fighting hard to stop himself from gasping again. His eyes were closed, but he could still feel his father's eyes focused on his face, trying to see how he was finding this. The truth was, Draco was enjoying it, but he was too disgusted to really let himself go.   
  
"Ready to go a little bit further, Draco?" Asked Lucius. Draco didn't say anything. He didn't want to, but if he said so, the chances were that Lucius would make him anyway. He was too worried to open his mouth in case he let out a gasp again, so nodded weakly instead. "Good boy, Draco, good boy," Lucius muttered, tilting Draco's face slightly, before leaning forward and pressing his lips hard against his sons.  
  
Draco cried out and pulled back from the pain, but Lucius quickly went back to kissing him, this time holding him down, hard. His dad was not the gentle kisser that Draco had assumed he would be. Many a time Draco had seen him kissing random girls, and it always looked soft and romantic. But now he was on the recieving end, he realised that that wasn't remotely the case. Lucius was a lot more vicious than he'd thought, his face pressed hard against Draco so he could barely move it, his teeth occasionally biting Draco's lips and tongue. Much to his dismay, Draco had to admit that if it was anyone else, he would probably have enjoyed it. Infact, he would probably have joined in the biting, enjoyed the experience, and enjoyed the taste of his lips, of his tongue...  
  
"Good, Draco," Lucius muttered, jerking Draco out of his thoughts.   
  
"What?" Draco asked.  
  
"I knew you'd give up eventually," Lucius murmered. "And about time too. You're a damn good kisser, just like I knew you would be." Draco pulled back, horrified. Had he really been kissing Lucius through his thoughts? As he moved his tongue around his own mouth, panting heavily, looking anywhere but at Lucius, judging by the sickly sweet taste in his mouth, he realised he probably had been.   
  
"What's wrong?" Lucius asked him. Draco shook his head, still disgusted at what he had done. "Well then, what are you waiting for?" He demanded.  
  
"I...I..." Draco said, still having trouble concentrating. "I don't want to do anything else, I kissed you, isn't that enough?" He asked, knowing before he'd said the words what Lucius' answer would be. And just as he'd predicted, Lucius began to laugh.  
  
"You should just be happy that someone is willing to give you this chance." He snarled. "It's a disgrace for a Malfoy to still be a virgin at 16."  
  
"But you're my dad!" Draco yelled.  
  
"Does that make it any less perfect?" Lucius asked. "This is the sort of thing that everyone dreams of. Having the two of us, at the same time?" Draco ignored him, skaking his head at the floor. Suddenly, without warning, he jumped up and threw Lucius' wand away from him and straight out the window. There was silence for a few seconds, before a noise from the garden below announced the wand had fallen into the bushes. There was no chance of Lucius getting hold of it now. He smirked up at his father, a triamphant expression on his face; he regretted it immediatley. Lucius looked furious. Just because he didn't have a wand now, didn't mean he wouldnt't be able to get hold of one soon.  
  
"How DARE you?" He shouted, spitting in Draco's face as he did so.  
  
"Me?" Draco shrieked. "Look at what you've been making me do? Don't you think that's just a little worse?" Lucius stopped suddenly, smirking at Draco, who automatically moved backwards.   
  
"You're right." He said, the smirk still fixed on his face. "Making you wait like this, when we should really just be getting on with things?" He laughed at the fearful expression on Draco's face. "Just because I don't have my wand, son, doesn't mean that you're stopping me from doing what I came here for." He smiled at Draco for a moment, not moving, before he suddenly lunged at him, grabbing the back of his neck, throwing him hard to the floor, this time not making the mistake of letting go. "Fuck being gentle." He hissed in his ear. "Now STOP screaming, you'll draw attention to yourself." He snarled. Draco ignored him and kept screaming; it was his only chance of managing to escape, however slim that chance was. Without another moments thought, Lucius grabbed Draco's table lamp, still keeping a firm grip of him, and hit him in the head with it as hard as he could. Draco shrieked with pain, before giving up and lying in silence, feeling very confused and slightly dazed. He had known it was never a good idea to argue with Lucius, but he hadn't expected to be hit that hard without the use of magic.  
  
He heard rustling from behind him, but didn't bother turning around to see what it was. A short while later, he felt Lucius' hands running through his hair.  
  
"You'll be fine." He muttered, as he examined him. "It'll probably bruise, but shouldn't be noticeable." Typical Lucius, caring more about whether anyone would find out that he'd hit his son, rather than whether Draco was hurt or not.  
  
"You're not going to ask if I'm OK or not?" Draco asked angrily.  
  
"Why should I? It's your own fault you got hurt. Now shut up and keep your head down." He hissed, locking his fingers into Draco's hair and slamming his face into the wooden floor, muffling his cries of pain. Draco felt his father moving behind him, and let out another loud shriek as his father inserted himself inside of him. He didn't know the main reason he was crying; the fact that it was his father, the fact that he was basically being raped, or just the amount of pain he was in. It felt like his skin was being ripped apart, not to mention the heavy weight of his father, as he pushed himself on top of Draco's back.   
  
"Draco, baby, I don't want you to just be quiet, OK? Don't start screaming again, but I want you to really express how you're feeling, yeah? Don't be ashamed about moaning, or saying my name, in fact, I encourage it. Let me know what you like about what I'm doing, is that OK?" He asked, sounding gentle - yet somehow sinister - again. As Draco ignored him, he slipped his hand back under his hair, and slammed it hard to the floor again, snarling, "ANSWER ME!" and Draco nodded quickly. "Good boy," Lucius muttered, before beginning to move in and out of his son, who began to cry out in pain. Perhaps Lucius misinterpreted these noises as cries of joy, or perhaps he just got fed up, but either way, he began to move faster and faster, leaving Draco shrieking and crying on the floor, getting weaker and weaker. He wasn't really sure why, but something, perhaps the light that had been slammed over his head, was causing him to get weaker, the room around him to get darker, until he was very close to unconsciousness. As Lucius released himself inside of his son, and leant over his face, gasping with pleasure, he noticed his son's dazed expression, noticed the way his eyes were barely open, and stopped, pulling himself out quickly and leaning down next to him.  
  
"Draco? Draco, are you OK? What's wrong?" He asked, his voice very nervous, though Draco knew that was just because he was worried people would think that he was the cause of the problem. Reaching for the light again, he smashed him hard around the head, yelling, "Draco? Wake up! Draco!" and kept hitting him, until Draco's eyes fully closed. Stepping back in horror, Lucius ran for the door, kicking it with all his might until a hole large enough for him to fit through appeared, and ran to his room, leaving Draco in a mess on the floor, the blood around his head mixing with the remains of his tears, where he remained until the Ministry appeared the following day. 


End file.
